Spirit Animals Shippings
by Kathelf
Summary: Shippings for the Spirit Animals series. It will be about any shipping you like, and requests are welcome. P.s. Despite the fact that the story is "complete", you can ask for a shipping and I can make a story about it. It just means I won't make stories out of myself any more, you have to ask for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'll be doing some Spirit Animals shippings. Probably mainly on Reilin, Coneke, Larik and Faya but you can request other shippings too.**

 **Oh, and I don't own Spirit Animals. (Since Tarik wouldn't have died then.)**

 **Thanks, Kathelf.**


	2. Shaneke, post-battle

**Okay, here is a request. It's a Shaneke. Set just after Blood Ties. And to Albinokitens300, I haven't read the book of Shane. I at the moment am finished with Against the tide and I want to read Rise and fall, I think. I don't think I'm really gonna like it when Tarik dies, since Larik dies too then and they're my favorite ship. Okay, seriously, who liked that part? Well, I haven't read it but when I'm done with the Evertree I think I want to read it then.**

It had been a long day and Abeke was ready to drop, literally. She crawled in her sleeping bag as soon as she could and fell asleep.

'Abeke. Abeke,' a voice whispered.

Abeke shot up and looked around, all her senses ready.

'Abeke,' the voice said again. She knew that voice. Shane's.

She stood up and looked around, more careful this time.

There he sat, hidden in a bush. She walked towards him slowly. She didn't really know what to do, so when she was only a meter away from him she asked.

'What are you doing here?'

Shane got out of the bush and smiled a bit. 'I had to see you. To make sure you're okay.'

She narrowed her eyes a bit. 'Why?'

He looked confused. 'Why? Abeke, I care about you. I had to know if you where okay. If you where dead than...'

She nodded slowly. 'Okay. Well, I'm fine, so, what are you still doing here than? If anybody wakes up and sees you... You're the enemy.'

He nodded sadly. 'Yeah, sure. You're right. You are with the greencloaks and I'm with the conquerors. It would never work.'

She frowned. 'How do you mean "It would never work"?'

His eyes widened. 'You don't get it?'

'Uh, no'

'Abeke, like I already said. I care about you. Truly. In a way which might not be friendship.'

Her eyes widened hugely. 'You...you...you like me?' She asked.

He nodded.

She smiled slightly. 'I might too,' she said, after a short pause.

'Might?' He asked downfallen.

She nodded. 'Yeah. I'm not sure yet. Like you already said, I'm with the greencloaks and you're with the conquerors. It's a bit difficult.'

'I understand,' he said.

'I hope you can wait.'

He nodded. 'Of course. But...I thought you where with wolfboy.'

She laughed softly. 'No, I'm not. He's a good friend but I don't love him.'

Shane smiled at that. 'I should go,' he said.

Abeke nodded, a bit sad.

'There is one thing,' Shane said. 'Do you trust me?'

'I think so. Why?' Abeke asked.

He smiled a bit. 'Because of this.'

And he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, but she let him kiss her, even kissing him back. They broke after a couple of seconds and both smiled at each other.

'Bye,' she said, with a slightly sad expression on her face.

'Bye,' he murmured. 'I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes,' he added as he disappeared.

Abeke watched him go and stared at the direction he had gone to for a while. She snapped out of her daze and carefully went to bed again. That night, she dreamed about Shane and her, in the future.

 **So, tell me what you think and, I love requests, for all sorts of shippings.**


	3. Coneke, a kiss for happiness

**Okay, here is a request from Albinokitens300. It's a Coneke.**

I closed my eyes, letting myself flow into his voice, as he sang. I liked it when he did that. He was singing the same song he had once sang in Arctica. He had sang a lot of songs in Arctica, to pass the time away usually.

I also still couldn't believe how lucky I was. We where together, the war was over and everything was well.

I sighed happily. He suddenly stopped singing and raised his head.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Nothing. Why?' I asked him confused.

He smiled that adorable smile. 'It's just that I thought that you where bored. Because you sighed.'

'Oh. Well, that was a happy sigh.'

'Really? Why?'

'Because of what has happened.'

'And what has happened?' 'Well, we won the war so it's over and everyone is happy.'

'Everyone?'

'Uh, yeah. Who wouldn't be happy. Except for the conquerors.'

'Me.'

'What. Why?'

'I think I'm missing something.'

'What?'

'How about... a kiss.'

I smiled. 'Well, if you really want to be happy and that is the way to do it, than I suggest you try it,' I said, smiling as a fun plan formed in my head.

He shrugged, leaned over to try and kiss me and failed.

I smirked slightly, I had stepped away.

He frowned as he looked at me. Suddenly he jumped from the bed and ran in my direction. I backed away, turned around and sprinted through the halls. I was fast but Conor could run very fast too. He nearly had me but luckily I saw an open door, in which I quickly ran. It was Lishay's room and I kind of bumped into her and Tarik.

They where kissing. Honestly. I was kind of shocked, though, I had expected it too.

They quickly broke away, looking a bit... well I don't know how they looked, alarmed maybe.

Conor and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Lishay bit her lip, clearly not really sure what to say.

Tarik frowned and said. 'Okay, had fun?'

Conor nodded, eyes twinkling.

I smirked and said. 'You seem to be having more fun, right?'

Lishay smiled a bit and even Tarik betrayed a small smile. 'Well, maybe,' he said.

We quickly left the room.

'I still get something, right?' Conor said once we where in the halls again.

I frowned and suddenly felt him pressing his lips on me. I kissed him back. After a while, I broke away from him and I smiled.

'Are you happy know?' I asked.

'Completely,' he whispered, giving me another kiss.

 **Okay, not my best but I had this one written a couple days ago so I posted this one. Tell me what you think please.**


	4. Larik, true love

**Next chapter, a Larik. My favorite shipping, pls tell me what you think.**

She couldn't help but smile softly as she saw him again. It had been so long.

When the dark haired boy, the summoner of Essix probably, asked what that was, she answered.

'That was the spirit animal of my brother. It has turned crazy because of loss.'

Everybody turned towards her. The dark girl still had her bow ready to shoot. She didn't blame her, in times like these you never knew who you could trust and who you couldn't. Her own bow was across her back.

Then she heard him. 'Lishay.'

He was smiling brightly. Taking her hands he said. 'We haven't seen each other for too long. What happened to your brother?'

Immediately her mood darkened. Turning her hands, grabbing his, she explained what had happened.

Tarik's worried face changed to disbelief and then it showed a bit of grief. He had been a friend of her brother.

Nodding sadly, he said. 'It's horrible to lose your companion. Many people and spirit animals are never able to live a normal life afterwards.'

'The conquerors will be sorry,' she said. 'I'll make them bleed.'

'Don't be afraid,' Tarik said. It wasn't only to her but to the three other children too. 'Let me introduce you to the children who summoned the Great Beasts.'

Later, she and Tarik had to fight all the crocodiles. It wasn't that difficult, they soon found out that the crocodiles where in fact pretty dumb.

When they had a moment of pause he saw her arm. Immediately he checked it carefully and asked. 'What happened?'

She flinched when he carefully touched the wound. 'Crocodile,' she said, through gritted teeth.

He took a bandage out of one if his pockets, wrapping it around her injured arm.

She sighed. 'That feels better,' she murmured softly.

He smiled and examined her. 'Are you injured somewhere else?' He asked.

She shook her head.

He stood next to her and looked out over the water in all direction. When he was sure there where no other crocodiles he turned to her. 'Looks like we're pretty safe for now.'

She nodded, tired.

He must have seen it because he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. 'It'll be alright. Don't worry.'

She smiled, taking in his embrace and breathing in his scent.

He let her go, looking at her face and carefully pushing a string of hair from her face. As his face moved closer, her breathing got shallower. But she forced herself to relax and closed her eyes just before their lips met.

It was amazing.

Locked in the kiss, they both didn't notice a crocodile coming closer. Then Lishay heard a strange noise. She carefully pulled away, looking around.

When she saw the crocodile, she froze for a millisecond, then she moved into action. Getting her sword, she slashed at it.

She and Tarik fought together perfectly, each move carefully timed.

With one last heavy breath, the crocodile died.

Then she fell. Tarik must have seen her fall, because she didn't touch the ground. In fact, she felt strong arms surrounding her, helping her stand up. She leaned against his chest for a moment, looked up and kissed him softly.

They did that for a while, the kissing getting more passionate every second, until Tarik gently broke free.

Giving her a small smile he said. 'Maybe we should continue.'

Lishay nodded, but secretly she wouldn't mind kissing him again. She picked up her sword and nodded to Tarik, who was already waiting at the edge of the water.

Together they waded through the water, searching for crocodiles, preparing for whatever was coming to get them.

 **Okay, third shipping, Larik. Tell me what you think pls.**


	5. Reilin, chasing around

**Chapter four, a Reilin, requested by Skye (guest). I get it if you think this is not the best but I had it written already and I wasn't in the mood to write another (I'm kind of lazy today, sorry).**

'Three guesses who,' a voice said feom behind my back.

'Rollan. Don't be so irritating,' I shouted at him as I turned around.

He just smiled.

I smacked him on his head, well I tried but he ducked and pushed me, gently. I, however, still landed on the ground. I looked up at Rollan, who was laughing really hard. I got up and stalked towards him, a fake angry look on my face.

He stopped laughing immediately and started backing away.

I ran towards him and he started running too. As we ran around the castle I couldn't help but smile at how familiar everything was.

Only a month ago we had been clustered with fear. Fear that we might die when we fought in the war against the conquerors. But the conquerors had been defeated and Erdas was peaceful again.

Plus, I kind of am with Rollan now.

Well, I grabbed his cloak, he stumbled, I rolled over him and we lay on the ground, laughing. What we didn't know was that we had landed right before the door of Olvan's study room.

He came out the door and stumbled over us. He luckily didn't fall, but he lost hold of his favorite coffee mug. It fell on the ground and shattered in a hundred pieces. Olvan looked at us, anger boiling on his face.

We both got up quickly and I thought, Okay, Olvan, sorry, but you should watch were you step. But of course, I didn't say it.

Lenori came out of the door too and she sighed softly. This had happened a bazillion times.

We both looked at her pleadingly and she made a small gesture with her hands for us to leave. We sprinted away, running to Rollan's room.

There, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his bed.

He kissed me softly.

I smiled slightly, kissing him back more passionate.

'So, what do you think about them?' Rollan asked when we broke away.

I looked at him, confused. 'Who?'

He sighed. 'Whatever. Not important now, I'll tell you later.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Want to go training?' He asked.

I nodded.

As he jumped of the bed and ran out of the door, he shouted.

'Why don't you try to get me. As exercise one.'

I laughed and quickly jumped of his bed. A flash ran through my body as I ran after him.

This was my home.

 **Okay, pretty short and I think not that great, but please tell me. Btw, who did Rollan mean? You'll probably find out later, if I decide to continue the idea, since I think it is a bit strange, but it might be nice. Well, review or request pls.**


	6. Faya, secretly in love

**Another new chapter. A Faya this time.**

I can't help it, believe me, every time I see him it's like I have no idea what to say or what to do. He's absolutely gorgeous and sweet and understanding and kind and...

Okay, I'm rambling right now. I'm talking about Finn.

He is a bit older than me, me being 17 and him 22. There might be a difference of five years between us but who cares. It's just five years.

My name is Maya and we are both greencloaks, meaning we have a spirit animal, a magical animal which chooses you and helps you, to become stronger or faster, or maybe smarter. It's all possible.

My spirit animal is a fire salamander called, Tini. He is adorable, really. He might be small but he gives me fire powers. I am developing them at the moment. At first I could only use them to start a fire and warm people, that stuff. But ever since that horrible trip to Arctica I can use them in a battle too. Though that is still really difficult.

Finn's spirit animal is a black panther called Donn. He and his spirit animal are a legend in the north of Eura. Long story, let's not focus on that right now.

'Oh no, there they come, help.'

Wait, did I say that out loud?

'What's wrong,' my best friend, Kalani, said.

'Oh, eh, nothing,' I said. 'I have to go, bye.'

'Wait.' She took my cloak in her hand to stop me from running away. 'Does this, I have to go, have something to do with the greencloak who is coming towards us?'

'Kalani,' I hissed. 'Not so loud. What if he hears us?'

Then she started laughing.

I looked at her confused, tilting my head to the left a bit. 'What?' I asked confused.

As she was laughing, Kalani said. 'He is standing right behind you.'

What? No, no, no, no, no.

But unfortunately, when I turned around I saw him standing behind me.

Out of shock, I stumbled. I have no idea how, really, but I fell right into his arms. He caught me, helped me up and gave me an adorable, really small, smile. I had the idea my legs wouldn't be able to keep me up if he would do that again.

'Sorry,' I muttered.

'It's okay,' he said. 'Are you hurt?'

'Me? No, I'm fine. Did I hurt you?'

'No, I'm fine too. Well, I'd better be of to the training area. Got a group of younger greencloaks to teach. I'll see you later Maya, and you too Kalani.'

And he was gone.

As soon as I was sure that he couldn't hear us anymore, I turned to Kalani.

Her eyes shone playfully. 'You like him, right?'

'I do not,' I protested.

She just smiled and grabbed my hand. 'I'll help you.'

'With what?' I asked her.

'With getting the two of you together.'

Before I could protest she had dragged me through the castle to her room.

There, she sat us down on her bed.

'What do you actually mean?' I asked her.

She smiled. 'You like Finn. He likes you.'

'I highly doubt that,' I said, interrupting her.

She laughed softly. 'I wouldn't highly doubt if he likes you. It is obvious. Now back to were I was. Were was I again... Oh right, you both like each other but the problem is that you're both to shy to tell each other.'

As she continued to ramble on I sighed. 'What if I don't love him,' I said.

She kept quiet for a while, hah, that must have gotten her.

Then she shrugged. 'You can't convince me. You do love him, it is just to clear. You are hopelessly in love with him.'

I sighed again and held my hands up in defeat. 'Okay, you're right,' I said.

She nearly jumped a meter in the air. 'I told you. I knew it. Now let's get a plan to get you two together.'

 **That was a Faya. Please tell me what you think and, btw, requests are really welcome.**


	7. Shaya, wedding day

**Hey guys, here I am again. Shaya shipping requested by Skye (guest) this time. Well, here we go.**

This morning, I woke up quiet startled. Today was an important day. Actually, it probably was the most important one of my life.

Today was my wedding day.

I sighed happily and thought about Shane, my soon to be husband. The last few months had been like a dream.

Shane proposing to me and all the preparations for the wedding. Sometimes I thought it went to fast, but then there always was Shane, ready to drag me out of my problems.

The last few months might have been like a dream, but they where also very chaotic. The wedding needed to be planned perfectly in four months. Luckily, I had had enough help, but I knew that the chaos wasn't completely over.

In two months, Shane and I would be crowned king and queen of Stetriol, and I was fairly excited for that too.

And then there needed to be an heir. Of course. Well, that luckily was still many months away, maybe a couple of years too, since we where only 16. And I definitely don't want to be 17 and already have a child. Thanks a lot, but no.

A knock on the door dragged me out of my thoughts.

'Come in.'

The door opened and some people stepped inside. I recognized my three maids immediately, but I didn't know the man and two woman behind them.

'Miss Anya, this is the barber, he is here to do your hair,' Ann, my head maid, replied.

I nodded, sat up straight and climbed out of my bed. I sat down before my mirror and the last preparations started.

When I saw how I looked, in a full length mirror just as big as me, I gasped. I had never looked so beautiful. And this was only my hair.

The wedding dress was next, it was breathtaking, and, most important, I got to wear it. I couldn't believe my luck.

My maids helped me into my dress and put on my makeup.

'Done,' Ann said.

I stepped towards the mirror. Before I looked at myself I looked towards my maids.

Their eyes sparkled and Lily gestured to me that I should look in the mirror.

I was kind of nervous for how I looked. I took a deep breath and looked at myself. First I stood frozen to my spot. Then I looked towards my maids with wide eyes.

'Is that me?' I asked them.

They nodded and Liza asked me. 'Don't you like it miss?'

'Of course I do. I'm just a bit shocked. I just look so... There's no word for it.' I said softly.

My maids smiled brightly. 'Then the goal is reached,' Ann said.

I nodded slowly and continued to stare at myself. This day wasn't just tye best day of my life, it was going to be MY day.

When I walked down the aisle there was only one person to whom I looked.

Shane.

His expression said enough. Happiness, and, his breath seemed taken away.

When I stood before him I smiled.

He smiled back.

The priest started talking but I faintly heard him, I just focused on Shane and sometimes I looked towards all the people.

I recognized some of them.

From the parliament, just people I knew, and, not really to my surprise, Greencloaks.

I knew Shane had made a deal with them. Stetriol would be given the Nectar and in return Shane would do all that was in his power to make sure that such wars would never happen again and Erdas could start rebuilding.

I looked towards Abeke. From all the Greencloaks, she was the one I liked most. Conor was on her left side, Meilin and Rollan next to him. On Abeke's right side where their mentors, Tarik and Lishay. Next to them, sat Lenori and Olvan, the leader of the Greencloaks. There where some other Greencloaks behind them.

Suddenly, I heard Shane saying yes.

I snapped my attention back to him. When I was asked the question, my reply was clear and sure.

'Yes.'

Shane leaned forward and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and after a few seconds we broke apart.

A huge applause sounded and Shane and I smiled.

From now on, we where together, and nothing could stop us.

 **Cute? I personally think so, but please tell me what you think. Plus, request are fantastic, even if I have already done the shipping. If I don't get any requests I'll probably make the next shipping a Larik or Coneke.**


	8. Reilin, the near-death experience

**I'm still alive. Yes I am. I'm so sorry for not updating. Here is a Reilin, requested by Person (guest).**

I looked towards his pale face.

Xue was sleeping, I could hear her snoring softly.

Again I looked towards Rollan's pale face. How was it possible that such a lively boy could be like this. On the brink of death.

'I'm so sorry Rollan,' I murmured. 'I really am. Please don't be angry with me. With that I left. Please don't be angry,' I pleaded.

A tear formed in my eye, and I didn't try to blink it away. Soon, tears rolled down my face and I cried openly. A part of me said that I should stop, but I didn't listen to it. Right now, I couldn't find the power to stop crying.

I took hold of Rollan's hand and squeezed it very lightly.

'Abeke, Conor, Lishay and Tarik will find your medicine. I'm sure of it. They have to find it. They have to. Oh Rollan, I'm so sorry. So sorry.' I kept repeating that sentence.

After an hour or something, I finally was able to stop crying. I took a few deep breaths. I wasn't helping Rollan by crying like a baby.

I looked towards his pale face yet again. Was it paler than before?

His hand had slipped from my grip and I picked it again.

Carefully, I brought it to my lips, giving it a small kiss.

'Please heal Rollan. You have to. What are we supposed to do without you. Live will be boring, dull.' Useless, I thought.

I laid down next to him and looked up towards the night sky.

Scenes flew through my head. The ones which kept coming back where Rollan dead and Rollan alive. I tried to forget the first one, but it was no use. It kept flowing through my head. So I focused on the second one. Rollan alive. Yes, that would happen. Rollan won't die, I thought, for the millionth time this night.

I was tired, my eyes closing, no matter how hard I tried to stay awake. Eventually, the only thing I could do was give in. I fell asleep while holding Rollan's hand.

I awoke from the sound of bushes rustling.

I shot up and looked around. Nothing, as far as I could see.

Xue was still asleep, and Rollan? I looked to him. His face was just as pale as before, but he was still breathing. I realised I had held my breath and let it go. Rollan wasn't dead. Yet, a small voice in my head whispered. I pushed the voice away and focused on Rollan.

He seemed the same as the last night.

I took hold of his hand again. I sat like that for a couple minutes, until suddenly I heard someone whisper my name.

I looked around, but the voice didn't seem to be coming from anywhere around me. I didn't see anything in the bushes neither.

I looked towards Rollan. His lips moved.

'Meilin,' he whispered hoarsely.

'Rollan,' I whispered back, but I didn't get a reply. Nothing, for a couple minutes.

'Meilin,' he whispered again, after a while.

'Yes,' I whispered, but again I didn't get a reply.

I hovered over him and did something I never expected myself to ever do. I kissed his cheek.

'I love you Rollan,' I breathed to his cheek.

I don't know if he heard, probably not, but I thought I heard him murmur. 'So do I.'

That moment was the best moment of that entire night. I glowed and, even though I might not really like it, I knew that what I said was true. I loved him, the orphan, the summoner of Essix, Rollan.

 **Ah, what do you think. I think it was cute. Please review and/or request. Well, I hope you liked it, and the next one might be a Shina. Not sure yet.**


	9. Shina, the real goodbye

**Hey guys, here I am. This one is pretty short, sorry. It's a Shina, requested by Sugargirl1256.**

It was a normal night ritual. I took a shower, put on pyjamas and went to bed.

But before I went to bed I did the thing which I did every evening. I looked up towards the stars and made a small, quiet prayer.

'Drina, my dear, dear sister. Please, come to me, respond to my message. I need to talk to you, I need your advise. Please.'

I waited for a while, but after a couple of minutes I went to bed. I tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed through my room. I shot up and looked around.

In the middle of my room stood a figure. Bright lights surrounded it, and I had to close my eyes. When I was able to open them again, I saw a beautiful girl standing there. I knew her, I was sure of it.

'Shane,' the girl said.

And everything fell into place. It was Drina.

I stared at her in shock, not sure what to do.

She chuckled and walked towards me. 'Do I get a-'

She didn't get any further, because I jumped out of bed and ran towards her, embracing her. She happily took in the embrace.

I pulled away and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She smiled.

'I missed you,' I said quietly.

'I know and I've missed you too. But you must understand something. Something very important.'

'What is it?' I asked.

'You mustn't live a life in sorrow and unhappiness. I want you to be happy and live a beautiful life. The life that I was never able to live.'

'But why weren't you?' I asked.

'I was destined to do other things. And you are destined to do other things too. Anya needs you. And you need her.'

'But...'

'You're afraid that I don't want you to love her, right.'

I nodded hesitatingly.

She smiled. 'But I want you to become happy with Anya. You love her, even if you don't want to admit it. But you mustn't let your change to be happy slip away. You and Anya are destined for something big, and I was in the way. Have peace, and know I will watch over both of you, to make sure nothing bad happens to you.'

I nodded, and Drina disappeared, after kissing me softly.

I took a deep breath and knew that from now on, I would be happy.

 **So, what do you think? I think it was pretty cute. Please review and/or request. The next will be a Coneke.**


	10. Coneke, love during painful times

**Hey guys, here I am again. This shipping will be a Coneke, requested by Albinokittens300. Hope you like it.**

'The closest that I have come to loving someone, is the way that I 'loved' Shane,' I thought to myself, as I looked in my mirror. I sighed. Why was being in love so complicated? What I had once felt for Shane was so much different than what I felt now. This feeling was stronger, a lot stronger. And a lot more complicated. Of course, Shane was complicating too, but this.

'Okay, enough,' I said to myself, out loud. I stared at myself for a while, my gaze landing upon my cheek a spot on my cheek.I carefully touched it. It was still a little red.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

I shook my head, sighed really softly and called out. 'Come in.'

It was Conor. 'Hey,' he said.

I smiled and started a greeting, which failed due to the painful red spot on my cheek.

'What's wrong?' Conor asked, concerned.

I shook my head and managed a smile. 'Nothing,' I said, as quick as I could.

He narrowed his eyes. 'Than what's that red spot on your cheek?'

I looked in the mirror and saw that, the first nearly invisible, red spot on my cheek had started glowing again. Cursed, I thought. 'Oh, uhm...' I had no idea what to say.

He carefully touched my cheek, an action which set my entire skin on fire. I felt as if my face was getting just as red as my the spot on my cheek.

'Who hit you?' He half asked, half demanded.

'Uhm...' I hesitated with telling him, until he took my hands, an action which weakened me from the tips of my toes to the highest point of my head.

'My father,' I suddenly said.

'What!' He shouted.

'Sshh.' I hissed. 'Quiet. What if somebody hears us?'

His expression was so angry that it actually scared me. 'Were is he?' He asked.

I took hold of his shoulders. 'Don't do it,' I said.

'Abeke, he's hitting you,' Conor said. 'You can't just let him do that.'

'What if we go back to Greenhaven as soon as possible and try not to come back,' I said.

'But-'

'Why are you making such a fuss of it?' I asked, curiously.

'He's hitting you.' Conor said.

'But there are more people who know and no one made such a fuss of it as you did. What's wrong? Spit it out, I'll listen.'

'Why did no one do something?' Conor asked.

'What can they do against my father? But what's wrong?'

Conor looked down shyly. 'Abeke, there is something I need to tell you.' His cheeks where starting to become red.

We where both silent for a long while, until he looked up and moved to me. It all happened in a blur, and the next thing I knew was him pressing his lips against me.

The feeling was amazing, but I was a little shocked.

When after a few seconds I still didn't move, he broke away and took a step back.

But I took a step forward and kissed him back. He kissed me back and we stood like that for a while, until he wrapped his arms around my waist and broke the kiss.

'I love you, and I always will,' he whispered.

'So do I,' I whispered back.

He gave me a quick kiss. 'I will protect you,' he said softly.

I nodded. Tiredness suddenly fell over me and I yawned.

He smiled a little and carried me to my bed bridal style.

I giggled as he placed me on it kissed me goodnight. 'Sleep well princess,' he murmured just before he closed the door.

I immediately drifted into a peaceful dream, about our future, which in my eyes would be perfect. Even more perfect than my life was right now.

 **Daw! Cute, I think/hope. What do you think? Please review. And next will be a Reilin.**


	11. Reilin, betrayed?

**Hey guys. I know. I know. I'm a horrible author. And to those who still are reading this. Thank you! Like I promised, this shipping is a Reilin. I really hope you enjoy it.**

I was running through the halls of Greenhaven, since I was extremely late for a training session. Today, we had a 'small' test. Hooray!

Not.

I pushed the door open, unaware I pushed Lenori on the ground, since she stood before the door.

I gasped and groaned. Fantastic.

Olvan immediately rushed towards her, helping her stand up and being unbelievably overprotective. Since they admitted their feelings for each other, something happened, but I can't say I'm always glad it happened.

But luckily, as Olvan opened his mouth to undoubtedly start a never ending preach on me, Lenori stopped him.

'Sorry,' I muttered.

Olvan cast me a glare which send daggers and I rushed towards the other three.

'Idiot,' Meilin hissed, amusement in her eyes.

'Okay, let's begin,' Tarik said.

After the test the four of us decided to do something fun in the training room.

We watched the four adults walk away and suddenly I felt something push me down. The next moment, I was lying on the ground, hands behind my back, Meilin on top of me. I groaned and lifted my head, looking in her incredible beautiful eyes.

'Seriously?' I said, a little pained.

Conor and Abeke laughed and I made a mental note. Revenge, would be sweet!

Meilin rolled her eyes, at least I think she did, and said. 'Yep, seriously.'

I dropped my head and let out a big sigh. 'You can at least let me go,' I muttered.

Meilin released her grip and quickly, I got up. 'So. What's the plan?'

'Climbing,' Meilin said.

My face paled.

Climbing! From all the things we could do, it had to be climbing walls. Those stupid walls.

'You. Against. Me,' Meilin said, with a small wink.

My face paled even more.

Well, in the end it was just as bad as it seemed in the beginning. Why?

Because: Meilin beat me, logical, Abeke beat me, logical, Conor beat me, pretty logical.

And they held a competition against me. I climbed to the top and down, and they climbed to the top and down. All three of them.

The end result?

They won!

Why? I can't be that bad.

'We now know that a mission including climbing shouldn't include Rollan,' Abeke said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Meilin and Conor laughed and I simply flopped down on the ground.

\- An hour later -

I was just walking through the halls, when I heard a voice. A girl's.

I frowned and walked towards the sound quickly, and carefully looked around the corner.

My heart fell to the ground and broke in a thousand pieces, shattering everywhere.

Meilin, kissing another boy.

My breathing stopped for a few seconds, until I noticed something. The boy she was kissing had pushed her against the wall, and she was struggling to escape. Anger boiled in me. No one touches Meilin!

I stormed towards the boy, and dragged him off her. Immediately, my fist connected with his jaw, and I pushed my knee up, in his ribs. The boy fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Meilin was still standing against the wall, frozen. I looked at her and asked. 'Are you okay?'

She didn't say a thing. 'Meilin.'

Nothing.

I touched her gently and she suddenly threw herself at me. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

After a few seconds, she stood up and did something both of us didn't really expect.

She kissed me.

I was shocked for a second, but kissed her back immediately. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I picked her up bridal style and walked her away from here. We went to my room, and I opened the door, closed it walked and lay her on the bed. She pulled me down and we kissed forever, until we fell asleep together.

 **I think/hope it was cute. And hopefully a little funny. Hopefully. But what do you think? Please review to let me know.**


	12. Larik, losing and loving

**Hey guys. Okay, maybe being a horrible author was a little over the top. Well, this chappie is a Larik, next will probably be a Shaya. Enjoy!**

 **Tarik's POV**

She was okay!

That was the first thing that crossed my mind. Not, how can she have a second spirit animal or something like that. She was alive, and that mattered.

And she stood up, slowly, still shocked and harmed, and our eyes met and she managed to flash me a small smile. And I could only see how beautiful she was at that moment.

She suddenly staggered and fell down. I caught he

For a few seconds, the only human beings in this world were her and me.

And I knew it, from that moment, I knew it. I loved her more than anything in the world.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her.

We stood like that for minutes, neither one of us wanting to move.

When she got control over her tears again, she pulled away and whispered. 'Sorry.' I shrugged. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Aw, just you look at those two lovebirds,' Rollan commented.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow, but he just shrugged, with a smile I didn't really trust. 'What! It's true.'

'He's got a point,' Meilin said.

Everybody looked at her, surprised, and she blushed a little.

'What, even if you're blind and deaf, you can know it.'

Lishay and I both blushed a deep red, mostly because we both knew they were right.

Wait! I might like her, but she probably doesn't.

Meilin stalked over to Lishay and whispered something. Lishay blushed and looked down, then back at Meilin, who winked and shoved her towards me.

Suddenly, I felt somebody shove me forward. Rollan!

Lishay and I were know no closer than about ten centimetres, and she picked up my hands, pretty much forcing me to look into her gorgeous eyes.

After a few seconds, I placed a hand in her neck, cupping her face upwards and placing my lips on hers.

 **Lishay's POV**

This single moment was undoubtedly the best in my life.

His touch was gentle, but became a little more forceful when I wrapped my arms around his neck. His right hand moved to the lower part of my back.

We kissed for forever, unaware of everybody around us.

After a while my hands got tangled up in his hair, and I tried pressing him closer to me, which was physically pretty much impossible.

A few minutes later, we broke away slowly, blushing deeply and not meeting each other's or the other's eyes.

 **Okay, a cute chapter for Larik. And like I said, next will probably be Shaya. Review/Request please!**


	13. Shaya, reality

**Hey guys. So, I was planning on updating this chapter a little more than a week ago, but that didn't work out because it's summer vacation at the moment and I am camping with my parents and little sister and the internet connection is horrible. Now that that is finally working, I can publish a new chapter, which is, like I said, a Shaya. It was requested by Albinokittens300, and the main idea for the story also came from her. So, credit is partly to her. Well, I think we can now go on to the story.**

I was wandering through the halls of the palace of Stetriol. Everywhere I looked, I saw luxury. The first time I saw it, I was overwhelmed. Right now, I didn't really pay attention to it. I was deep in thought. About myself. About Shane. About... Someone else. Why did Shane love me? Did he really love me? Was I just his second choice because Abeke chose Conor?

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands which were wrapped around my eyes.

'Hello beautiful,' someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around, seeing Shane. I managed to force a smile on my face, but apparently not quick enough, because Shane frowned and asked. 'What's wrong?'

I turned my head away, not answering.

'Anya.' Shane took hold of my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes. 'Anya,' he repeated. I sighed.

'It's Abeke,' I suddenly said.

Shane frowned. 'How do you mean?'

'You and her. You're so close. You were so close. And then Abeke chose Conor, and you...'

'I chose you.'

'Because I was second best.' The words just rolled over my tongue, sounding bitter, but I couldn't stop them.

Shane's eyes widened. 'Is that what you were thinking all the time?' He asked.

I looked down, again not answering.

Shane put two of his fingers under my chin, pulling it up gently. He looked into my eyes for a long time. When he spoke, his voice was deep, full of emotion. 'You weren't second best. You still aren't second best. And you will never be second best.'

I frowned. 'But-'

'No buts. I... I love you, Anya.'

The words sank in slowly. My heart dared to fill itself with some hope, and joy.

'Really?' I asked.

Shane nodded.

He moved closer, placing one hand in the crook of my neck, and one on my back. 'I love you,' he said again.

A small smile crept over my face slowly, very slowly, but it was there.

Shane closed the distance between us with a simple, short kiss. When he pulled away, I whispered. 'I love you too.'

 **A short, cute story, I think. Please review what you think of it, and of course you can leave a request on another shipping.**


	14. Faya, light in the dark

**Hey guys. There is not really something which I need/want to say, except that this is a Faya, for Roger1119 So I think we can now go on to the story.**

I had imagined Stetriol many times since I heard that the new mission would be there. But right now, as I watched it appear in front of me, I knew that I would have never imagined it like this. It looked ultimately depressing, yet I could nearly also see it the way that it had once been. I was sure that it hadn't always been like this.

After a few seconds of standing at the ship's rail and looking at the coastline, I noticed someone standing next to me. I turned my head to the left a little, noticing Finn. I blushed slightly when I saw him looking at me too. The last time we had spoken was when Donn was chasing Tini, and that had been downright embarrassing, especially because of how I had looked. My hair had been a complete mess!

'What do you think of it?' He asked, in his typical soft voice. 'It looks so lonely,' I said softly. 'As in... like nobody has ever paid attention to it.' He nodded slowly.

We stood in silence for a few minutes. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by shouting. Finn and I turned around at the same time, and we quickly realised the problem. Enemy ships coming towards us.

Finn ran across the deck, to help the others, while I just stood there. How had they found us? Wait, I told myself. That doesn't matter. What matters is how you can help. That was when I realised that if the enemy ship came close enough, as in less than ten meters close, I could set it on fire.

So I ran to the railing closest to the enemy ship. Tini came out of dormant state, sitting on my shoulder. Fire appeared on my hand and I leaned over the railing. My first shot missed, because the enemy ship swivelled just out of my reach. But my second shot hit true. I cheered for myself silently as blue, white and orange colours lighted up, and the ship started burning fiercely.

But then, something stumbled into me. I would have tumbled over the railing, if I hadn't been caught by... Finn.

He pulled me onto the ships safety. That resulted in us getting really close. I was leaning against his chest, one hand on his shoulder. He had one hand holding my arm, and the other on my back. We both froze for a second. Then he did something I had never expected him to do.

'If we don't make it out of this,' he said. 'Then I can at least not blame myself for not having done this.'

And he bend forward, kissing me. I was shocked, but kissed him back. The kiss lasted for only a couple seconds, but it was enough to make me melt. When we broke away, we looked each other in the eyes. We could have stood there for eons, but then we heard someone shout.

'Abandon the ship!'

Finn and I both jumped into action. I ran to the other railing of the ship, the one which wasn't facing the conquerors. I looked back, to the fire, to the wrecks of the conqueror ship, and then I looked to Stetriol, and into the water. And I jumped.

The water was freezing, but I managed to start swimming towards the land. Something was clinging on top of my head, and it took me a moment to realise that it was Tini.

Swimming in this sea was terribly difficult. The waves kept trying to lure me under, but, for my own and for Tini's sake, I kept my head above the water.

After a couple of minutes, I noticed someone dive up next to me. At first I thought it was a conqueror, but then the person wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me swim. It was Finn.

It took something which felt like hours until we collapsed onto a... beach, I think it was.

Finn sat up immediately and crept towards me. 'Are you okay?' He asked. I could only nod. He sighed, relieved.

His arms got me in a sitting position and I leaned against his chest. His lips brushed my forehead, and he whispered. 'I am never going to let you go again.' I smiled a little and for a moment, I felt safe. Even though we were in the middle of a life-threatening mission, I felt safe. With him.

 **I think this story was pretty good. Of course, that's just what I think. Review to let me know what you think of it. And of course, request too. I am planning to update this more frequently, so a lot of requests are welcome.**


	15. Rolleke and Conlin, love and pain

**Hey guys. This story is a Rolleke/Conlin, for a guest. Hope you all like it. P.s. I know these aren't the two usual shippings, but I do want to try them out. Enjoy.**

 **Meilin POV**

'Meilin.' His voice was hoarse as he called out her name quietly. She came over to him. 'Yes?'

'I have to tell you something. Before the Wyrm totally controls me.' 'Don't say that,' she said, maybe too quickly and too full of emotion. He looked at her, and then smiled weakly. 'It will eventually happen. We shouldn't twist and turn around it. But I want-' He suddenly screamed.

She couldn't help but back away, but then reminded herself this was her friend. This was Conor. This was her actual secret crush. Even though she acted as if she liked Rollan, she actually like and admired Conor more. He was brave, funny, strong. He was unique.

Conor shivered and whispered. 'I want to tell you this. I-' He screamed again. She shut her eyes, wanting to be able to shut her ears too. But her eyes shot open when something grabbed her hand. The voice which followed was barely a whisper. 'I love you.'

 **Abeke POV**

He. Was. Dead. Dead! DEAD! She wanted to scream the words as she sat next to King's lifeless body. No, Shane's body. No matter how many times he had betrayed, he had sacrificed himself for her in the end. And that mattered.

She had no idea how long she sat next to the body. It could only have been a short moment, but it had felt like hours.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, seeing Rollan. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. She could only shrug. 'No. I'm serious. I'm sorry.'

He knelt down next to her, taking her hand in his. She simply leaned against him. She could feel Rollan lifting his arm very slowly, then wrapping it around her and pulling her close. Silent tears made their way down her face. And then he kissed her head and whispered. 'I love you.'

 **So, what do you think? These were both very short stories, but I hope you did like them. I did. Review what you think of them, and request any new shipping. Bye.**


	16. Lenvan, a kiss to awaken

**Hey guys. This story is a Lenvan, because I adore them. I hope you all like it.**

 **Lenori POV**

The stars have their own story to tell. In Greenhaven, I would watch the forest and the stars whenever I felt sad, or lonely. The forest, and especially the stars have a story.

Right now, I sat at front of the ship which would bring us to Stetriol. A journey from which we couldn't turn back. I looked up at the stars again, sitting in silence. So late at night, the crew wasn't actively awake, so I could enjoy the silence.

I had no idea how long I was sitting there, only that eventually, at one point, my eyes closed themselves, and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 **Olvan POV**

She half sat half lay on the ships's deck, leaning against a couple of sacks. I neared her, kneeling down next to her sleeping form. On her face was a silent expression, her eyes closed lightly, her lips pressed together slightly. Her hair flew up in a breeze that passed.

For a moment, I forgot everything. For a moment, she was the most beautiful woman that excisted.

Suddenly I heard someone (Monte) say from behind me. 'You're going to have to kiss your sleeping beauty awake.'

I looked up at him. 'What do you mean?'

He smirked. 'You're going to have to kiss her awake.'

'Who does he have to kiss awake?' That was Lenori's voice. She must have woken up when Monte had approached. I blushed a little, but managed to hide it.

Monte's smirk widened. 'You.' And he walked away.

Lenori was silent for a moment, her eyes following him. 'Wh...'

'Just-' I fell silent when she settled her eyes on me. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't think if she looked at me like that.

Right now, all I wanted was to take her in my arms, kiss her, tell her I loved her. Tell her I had always loved her, from the moment that we first met. Right now, I didn't care at all about the war with the Conquerors. Right now, I just wanted to... I just wanted to tell her.

'Just what?' She asked, with that ever so thoughtful and adorable tone.

'Just... just, that he is right.'

'What do you-?' Her eyes widened when she got what I had wanted to say.

I kneeled next to her, taking her hands in mine. 'I mean it. I do. I...' The words got caught up in my throat, but I knew I had to say them. 'I love you.'

She was silent for a long moment, watching me. Then, she suddenly bend forward and placed a light kiss on my lips.

'I love you.'

 **This is made because of my lack of inspiration at the moment. But I hope you do like it. The next chapter will be a Shaneke (if I can come up with something), for AskDaisypaws (guest). Bye.**


	17. Shaneke, memories

**Hey guys. This story is a Shaneke, for AskDaisypaws I hope you all like it.**

 **Abeke POV**

'Why!' I shouted. 'Why!' Why! Why! Why! The thought echoed along in my thoughts for many times.

Why was Shane dead! Why did that have to happen! I hated the Wyrm, for what he had done to me.

The one person that I cared about most was gone. Gone. Forever. Right after I had found out he was innocent, he was taken away from me.

Memories flooded over me.

The first time we met:

'Abeke, this is Shane. Since I have much to do I am trusting you with him,' Zerif said. I took a step forward, taking Shane's extended hand in mine.

He was a tall boy, with blond hair and blue eyes. Very handsome.

Shane smiled brightly at me, sending a small jolt through me.

The first goodbye

How could Zerif have done this? He just killed a man. A man who had saved me.

I hated Zerif. I hated the Conquerors. But I didn't hate Shane.

I wanted to see him again. But I knew that meant betraying the Greencloaks. And I definitely couldn't do that.

With a heavy heart, I followed the Greencloak who had been leading the others. Goodbye, Shane.

Remeeting

'Abeke. Abeke!' I turned around, seeing a face in the darkness which I could just make out as Shane's. I checked if all the others were asleep, then went to him.

He hugged me, whispering against my hair. 'I missed you.' 'I missed you too.' I softly said back.

He pulled me away, saying. 'I'm sorry about what happened yesterday.' 'You mean that fight in Dinesh' tempel? It is war. Fighting is a logical aspect of it.' He frowned. 'You could have died. You nearly died. I'm sorry.'

I kissed him. 'I'm fine. I'll survive. You'll survive. After the war, we will run away together. Away from everyone else and just live in peace.'

He touched my cheek. 'I love you.' 'I love you too,' I whispered, resting my head against his chest. 'I love you.'

Betrayal

Shane had betrayed me. Ultimately betrayed me. I thought he loved me, but it was all just a game he played. I hated him. He broke my heart, and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. But I didn't cry. I simply watched the sky from out of my window.

I sat for a long while, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back, seeing Lenori's worried face. 'I know it hurts,' she softly said.

I just broke down, finally the tears fell loose down my cheeks and I felt her wrap me in a hug. I cried for minutes, until I finally managed to control the tears again and pulled away.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered as I saw my tears had left a dark patch on her cloak. She smiled a little and said. 'It's okay. What about you?' 'I'll live,' I said. 'Olvan was wondering if he could talk to the three of you. But if you don't want to come, it's okay. I'll tell him you don't feel well.' 'No, I'm coming.' I got up. 'I'm fine.' In my mind, I added. "I'll make you pay for this, Shane!"

The final goodbye

I sat next to Shane's liveless body. Silent tears shook my body. I didn't hear Zerif talking. I didn't even hear Rollan shouting in pain. All I heard was my own misery. Then something snapped.

I suddenly knew how to fix this. I notched an arrow on my bow, sending it flying to the bell. As the arrow rang the bell, I dropped on the ground by the force of the sound. People and animals cried out, in agony, pain, misery. I was next to Shane's body, and for a moment, I felt like I was dying. Then I was knocked out cold.

 _'Abeke.' I turned around, seeing Shane. I ran towards him, flinging my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me too, whispering. 'I have only very little time. I want you to know that I love you. You shouldn't moarn me too much. Go on with your life. That will make me happy.' He started fading. 'I love you,' were the last words I heard him say._

I gained consciousness on the cold floor again. I had lost Shane, but that didn't mean I had lost everything. I still had myself, and my memories, and that was what I would need to survive everything.

 **So, this was it. What do you think? I have no idea how good or bad it was. Review please to let me know. Also, if you have a shipping you want, request it and I'll see if I can make a story around it. Bye.**


	18. Larik, goodbye my love

**Hello everyone. I'm back, after a really long time, with a Larik. It was requested by a Guest. Enjoy it.**

So this was it. My last night with him.

I looked at Tarik, who was asleep next to me. Peacefully. I saw his chest moving up and down as he breathed in his sleep.

Somehow, without really realising it myself, I started crying. Everything that I had felt the past days, the past years, ever since I had first laid eyes upon him, breaking free.

He must have awoken due to my sobs, because suddenly, strong arms surrounded me, and I lay against Tarik's chest, still with tears coming and rolling down my cheeks. I cried for minutes, until there were no tears left.

I felt him touch my braid, let it twirl and flow through his fingers. Suddenly, he yanked the braid free, and I felt my long hair loose around my shoulders. His hand went through it and I closed my eyes, letting this moment imprint in my brain, so I would never forget how his touch was like.

I looked up, and it probably was that moment that made us both loose control over our actions.

He placed his lips on mine, kissing me with all the love he had in him.

He pulled away after a minute or so, and looked at me. 'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I promise, after the war, I will show you just how much I love you,' he whispered.

His lips found mine again, and we kissed for a long time, neither one of us wanting to let go. But, eventually, we did, because we fell asleep, our hands connected.

* * *

It was morning and time for Tarik and the Four to leave.

I had said goodbye to the Four, but not to him.

Our eyes made contact with each other and he walked forward, stopping when he was just before me. He took my hands and smiled a little, as if he could sooth my aching heart with it. And he could. But only for a millisecond.

We looked in each other's eyes for a long time, then, he bend forward and kissed my lips softly. The kiss lingered for a few seconds, then Tarik pulled away with pain in his eyes.

'Goodbye,' he whispered, before swiftly turning around and walking towards the others. He didn't look back, as if he was afraid that he otherwise couldn't leave.

As I turned around too, tears stung in my eyes.

I ran into the forest, not looking back. And I remembered his promise.

 **So this was a little Larik story. I hope you liked it, even though it was so short. Next up will be a Coffeena x Olvan x Lenori or a Reilin. It accords which one I have done the soonest. Well, review to tell me what you think of this one please. Bye.**


	19. Lenvan Reilin, the broken and the caught

**Hello everyone. Here I am again, with a new chapter. It's a bit of a combination, it starts out as Olvan x Lenori (x Coffeena (I tried adding the Coffeena but it didn't really work)) and later it gets to a Reilin. I hope you all like it.**

 **Lenori's POV**

'You might not want to go in there,' Rollan said as I passed him on my way to Olvan's room.

'Why not?' I wondered out loud.

He stopped his hurriedly pace and said. 'I may have broken his favourite mug. That real favourite one.'

I found a small smile coming up my face and said. 'Then maybe I should go in there.'

'Really? Thank you.' And Rollan was off, rushing down the hallway.

I shook my head slightly and went in to his room.

I knocked on the door, and it opened with a wide gesture, in which obvious anger was.

'Yes?' Olvan's voice was loud and grumpy, his expression angry. 'Oh,' he said when he saw me, and his expression became less angry. 'Yes?'

'What happened?'

'Rollan broke my coffee mug. The one you gave me for my last birthday. The-' He broke off when he saw my small smile. 'Why are you smiling? He broke your mug.'

'It's just a coffee mug,' I said. 'I can give you a new one.'

'But that won't be the same,' he protested.

I glanced past him into his room. The shatters of the mug still lay there.

'Let's first clean that up,' I said.

Olvan made an unintelligible noise as I moved past him to the desk, starting to collect the shards and placing them on his desk.

When I was done I took the bin which stood under his desk and shoved all the shards off the desk into the bin. I placed the bin back to where it had always stood and looked up to Olvan. 'Done.'

Olvan made another unintelligible noise.

'You've been stuck up inside for way too long,' I said. 'Let's go take a walk.'

Lenori took my hand in her, half dragging me with her. I did my best to ignore the spark I felt at the feeling of her small hand holding mine.

 **Olvan's POV**

Outside, I realised she had been right. I had been a little tense lately, and right now, outside with the sun shining on my face and the fresh smell of nature I could let all the tension leave my body.

The two of us walked in a comfortable silence along the fields.

I felt something brush against my fingers, and it took me a moment to realise that it was Lenori's hand. She retracted her hand away from mine quickly though.

I glanced towards her, and etched my hand to hers. Our fingers brushed and she looked up. I gave her a small smile, and saw a slight blush creeping up her cheeks when I took her hand in mine gently.

The silence lasted as we walked on, until I stopped walking.

'I want to say something,' I started.

She looked up expectantly, her eyes sparkling in a light amber brown colour.

'I want to thank you. For coping with me all these years, staying my best friend, helping me. It all means a real lot to me.'

She looked down to the grass, and up again. 'You don't really have to thank me,' she said. 'You're my best friend too. It's what best friends do.' Her fingers traced over mine in an absentminded way.

I took her other hand in mine. 'Maybe. But I just want to thank you.'

She smiled warmly to me, the beams of sun lighting up everything about her.

'How about we sit here for a moment,' she suggested, sitting down as she said that.

I slowly sat down next to her, and she leaned into me, closing her eyes, a satisfied expression on her face. 'I'll buy you a new coffee mug,' she murmured after a while.

I looked at her, knowing that anybody who saw the look in my eyes now would know how I felt about her.

'Okay. But could you buy a plain one then?'

'Why?' She turned to me, frowning slightly.

'So you can decorate it. That would be the best coffee mug I have ever had.'

'Sure.' She turned around again, resting her head against my arm.

I slowly wrapped an arm around her, and when she didn't push it away I pressed a soft kiss to her head. 'Thank you for everything again.'

* * *

 **Meilin's POV**

'Do you think they heard us?' Rollan asked, out of breath from running.

'If they did it would be your fault,' I said. 'You were so loud.'

'Of course. But I don't think they heard us so we'll be fine,' he replied.

'We do have a great blackmailing thing now against Olvan,' I said, smirking.

Rollan grinned. 'Indeed.'

I felt his fingers brushing mine, and glanced down to our hands. Smiling a little I took hold of his hand.

'So what do we do now?' I asked, looking up into Rollan's sparkling eyes.

'Whatever you want Lady Panda.'

I rolled my eyes at what he said, but then he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. 'I know you love that nickname.'

'Maybe,' I said, looking at him for a moment, and then suddenly turning him around and pushing him against a wall.

His eyes widened in surprise, even more when I kissed him shortly.

I wanted to pull away after a second or so, but Rollan wrapped his arms around my back, kissing me back.

I had no idea how long we stood like that, kissing passionately, only that I enjoyed every second of it, realised how I had since so long longed for this moment.

It could have been many seconds, maybe minutes later that we heard someone clear his throat behind us. I jumped away, turning around.

Olvan and Lenori were standing behind us, he had his eyebrows raised and she was looking away, clearly quite uncomfortable.

I felt my face flush, not knowing what to say or do.

'You know, if you want to make out you could at least get a room,' Olvan said, with a dry undertone.

'Like you were looking for a room?' Rollan suggested cheerfully. He seemed a lot les unsure by the fact that we had been caught than I.

'You broke my most favourite coffee mug,' Olvan said.

Rollan gulped. 'This is my cue to go away. You coming Meilin?' He turned around, walking away quickly.

'Uh... Yes. I should probably follow him before he gets in trouble again.' And I quickly walked away too.

I found Rollan two halls away, leaning against the wall, laughing.

'What was so funny about that all?' I asked, crossing my arms.

Rollan looked up, grinning. 'Did you see Lenori's face when I said they where looking for a room? She was like... blushing.'

'So?' I was still standing with my arms crossed in front of him.

'Nothing. I guess,' Rollan stopped laughing, but a smile was still on his face. 'She's just usually not like that. I guess that what funny.'

'She was uncomfortable, and so was I because it was very uncomfortable.'

Rollan smirked. 'Sure.'

I sighed, throwing my arms up in the air. 'You're impossible.'

'Why thank you,' he said, winking to me.

I found myself blushing slightly. 'You're an idiot.' I kissed him quickly. 'But you are my idiot.'

 **"But you are my idiot." I like that line, for some reason. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Put it up in a review please. Next chapter... will be either a Shaneke or Larik (maybe I can turn that into a combination too). Well, anyway, this was it for now. Bye.**


	20. Larik Shaya, love

**Hello everyone! Here I am, with a new chapter, a combination of Larik and Shaneke. I hope you will enjoy it and, here we go!**

Lishay flung her blade towards the nearest Conqueror, bringing him down, blood coming from the wound in his chest. She breathed hard, and blew a strand of hair from out of her face.

There were Conquerors everywhere, and she had lost track of the four children and Tarik.

Clang!

Lishay swirled around, and saw two blades connected above her head. One belonged to that nephew of the Devourer, Shane! And the other belonged to Tarik.

Tarik pushed back Shane's blade, standing in front of Lishay in a protective way.

She rolled her eyes and joined him, sword at the ready. He glanced to her quickly, but was distracted by Shane attacking him. He defended himself a bit bluntly, taken by surprise.

When Lishay wanted to help him her blade was hit by another sword.

Lishay didn't have the time to register who was attacking her, all she saw was a girl about Shane's age, with short black hair whirling around her.

The girl was a formidable fighter, definitely, and she separated Lishay from Tarik.

There were a few minutes of simple fighting, slashing at one another and trying to hit each other but neither of them succeeded.

Then Lishay heard a pained groan. She recognised the sound, and a wave of panic overthrew her.

She gathered all her strength, and with a powerful hit knocked the opposite girl unconscious.

She turned to Shane and Tarik, and the fear in her chest tightened. Shane had his sword raised, about to strike.

'Stop!' She shouted. When he didn't reply she said. 'Stop if you want her to live!'

That stopped Shane. He turned to her, and when he saw how she had her sword at the girl's neck he paled.

'Don't,' he said.

'Then don't hurt him,' she said.

He looked at Tarik, then to the girl and then to Lishay.

'Lift your sword,' he said.

She gazed straight into his eyes for a few moments, then slowly lifted her sword a bit.

He stepped away from Tarik just slowly, and she stepped away from the girl just as slowly.

Shane walked to the girl and Lishay to Tarik, eyes trained on each other as they slowly walked, the battle raging around them unnoticed.

When she reached Tarik she kneeled next to him, but so that she did face Shane. He was knelt next to the girl and looked up at her, catching her eyes.

'I think we will best separate our ways here,' he said, sheathing his sword and looking at her. She nodded. He picked up the girl in his arms and turned around, running away over the battlefield.

Lishay turned her head to Tarik, who was looking up at her with a slightly pained expression.

'We'd best get you off the battlefield,' Lishay said. 'Can you stand?'

He tried to get up with her help, but fell over again, taking her with him. She landed on the ground with him on top of her, their faces mere centimeters apart. They both froze, looking in each other's eyes, unsure for a moment.

Then she collected herself again, took an inside breath and slowly sat up, helping him sit too.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

She looked at him, and noticed he had a faint red blush on his cheeks. She smiled a little. 'It's okay. Not your fault. Let me help you.' She slowly and gently helped him stand up and they managed to push their way through the battlefield.

On the other side of the battlefield, Shane was watching them, an amused look on his face.

'They're the enemy,' a voice said from behind him.

Shane turned his face to Anya. 'I know. But you have to admit that they're pretty cute together.'

She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face now. 'Sure. Just like Rollan and Meilin.'

'Reilin. Exactly.' Shane nodded, searching the battlefield to find the two. He found them, fighting together. 'They have a great chemistry,' he commented.

'Sure. And who's next? That sheep boy?'

'Conor?' Shane wondered out loud. 'No,' there was a slight growl in his voice. 'I was more thinking about doing that Greencloak leader, Olvan. Who do you think would fit for him?'

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but only held up that for a short time before she started laughing. 'How about their seer. Lenori her name is right?'

'Not a bad one,' he said. 'And see! Now you are doing it too!' He smirked at her.

'Maybe. But uhm... what about you yourself? Or do you only make couples of the enemy?'

'No. I did Drina and Dawson too.'

'But what about you?' She insisted.

He looked at her, a bir of a blush on his cheeks. 'Fine.' He turned to her. 'How about you and me?'

She looked at him, wide eyed when she realised what he had said. 'Are... are you... really?'

He raised a hand to her face, stroking it gently. 'Yes.' And he bend forward, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

Neither of them knew that at the same time, on the opposite side, Lishay and Tarik shared their first kiss.

It sealed both Shane's and Tarik's destiny. Neither of them could live their happily ever after. But who truly can?

 **Okay. Wow. I love this chapter. Absolutely do. I hope you love it too and enjoyed it. And if you did, review and request! Thanks! Btw, what I also wanted to say. Thank you to everyone who reads this because I reached more than 10.000 views! Awesome! So thanks! And now I'm really done. Bye.**


	21. Larik, he's gone!

**Hello everybody. Here I am, with a new chapter, after having been absent for a really long time. I guess I didn't really know what to write, but the new year has come, and I decided to become a bit more active here on the fandom. So, this is a chapter I wrote quite a long time ago, a Larik, which was requested by a guest. After this there will be a Faya and after that I guess I will look through my reviews to see if there is a nice shipping requested which I can write a story about, or you can request a new shipping you'd like me to write about. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

A few months after my mission with the four fallen, and Tarik, I received word that Tarik had been bitten by Gerathon, and was on the brink of death.

I of course immediately went to Greenhaven, terribly afraid I would be too late. But I guess I was kind of lucky.

When I arrived, Rollan, Abeke and Conor brought me to his room immediately.

'He's unconscious,' Rollan told me. 'And probably not going to make it past this night,' he added, his eyes starting to form tears.

I opened the door slowly, afraid of what I would see.

He was lying on the bed, limp. His skin had a slightly greenish tint and his eyes were closed. It was nearly as if he was dead, and for a second I thought I was too late. Until I saw his chest rise, very slightly.

I rushed forward, kneeling next to his bed, and taking his hand in mine tightly.

'Lishay.' I looked back. It had been Olvan who had said it. I simply nodded as in a greeting.

After a short while Olvan anf the three children left me alone with Tarik. I stayed with him the entire night.

The next morning, I was awoken by silence. Had I fallen asleep?

I looked at Tarik, and my heart crashed down. He was completely still, no heartbeat or any other sign of life. I was numb for a few seconds, until reality washed over me. He was gone! Tears fell down my cheeks and I let them. I fell over his chest and sobbed into it. No, no, no, no, no!

* * *

The last bit of a feeling I had was arriving in Greenhaven. And then, nothing. Until, suddenly, I awoke.

Somebody was crying, I noticed immediately. I blinked a few times and saw who. 'Lishay,' I managed to say.

* * *

My head shot up. What!? He was alive.

'But... You... You were...Dead?' It was a question and a statement and all he did was was shrug a little, although I could see it hurt him. 'I guess not.'

I flung my arms around his neck and cried again, only this time from happiness. 'I thought I had lost you forever.'

'Sshh,' he whispered and wrapped his arms around my back, even though that must have hurt him. 'I'll never leave you.'

Through the tears, I smiled. He smiled too and bend forward. His kiss was gentle, and it lasted for a long time. We didn't even notice the door opening.

When we finally broke apart, someone behind us said. 'Well, what a welcome back.'

I turned around and saw Olvan (who had said it), Lenori, Rollan, Conor and Abeke standing there.

I blushed a deep red and suddenly Tarik kissed me again. 'Don't worry about them,' he whispered. I still blushed but let him wrap an arm around my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled softly. Even brighter when Tarik whispered. 'I love you.'

 **A bit sugar sweet, but hey, sometimes that's nice too. I hope you did like this chapter, the next will be a Faya, like I already said, and then... I don't know. We'll see. Bye!**


	22. Faya, you're still alive

**Hello everyone. Here I am again, after so long a time that I don't recall when my last update was. I know. I'm terrible with updating. This story has actually been written a year ago, but all because of my laziness I didn't post it. And now I do, and I also promise I will post a few other stories soon. I have them written and I only need to post them. Which I will do! Well,this is a little Faya, enjoy.**

Maya stood still, not moving a muslce. Everywhere around her, people erupted into cheers, but she seemed blind and deaf to it. She only eyed the many bodies, Greencloaks and Conquerors, on the ground, cloaked in blood, and only heard the wailing sound of death.

'Maya!' The sound of someone calling out her name brought her back to the battlefield.

She turned around swiftly, seeing Finn running towards her. She opened her mouth to say something but when no words came she simply broke into a run too.

He stopped running, stretched out his arms and she jumped into them. She felt safe.

Neither of them was thinking about what in the name of all Great Beasts they were doing, but they simply... kissed.

It was all due to the euphoria of winning, if it had been a normal occasion neither would have had the nerve for it.

But now, all he could think about was how soft and sweet her lips were and all she could think about was how gently he held her. One of his arms was around her back but it was his other hand which sent shivers through her body, as his fingers traced over her lower back.

Her hands were in the back of his neck and on his cheek, holding his face.

It was a kiss like Maya had read about in books, but one she had never experienced herself. Not that she had kissed many times before, but still this kiss was perfection, as magical as it should be.

When they broke away they looked at each other breathlessly for a few moments, then she slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist, going to stand by herself.

They stared in each other's eyes for a long time, not aware of the world around them.

Then, suddenly, he pulled her close to him again, whispering against her hair. 'You have no idea how glad I am that you're alive.' She looked up to him, cupping his head in her hands. 'I do know.'

And she kissed him briefly.

 **So, what did you think? Review to let me know and look out for the other updates that will come.**


	23. Coneke, the life of the party

**So here is my little Coneke story, like I promised. Hope you enjoy it.**

Abeke watched Conor approach. She couldn't help but smile a little, excited. She had waited for this all the time.

He stopped in front of her and asked, nervously. 'Would you like to dance Abeke?' Her reply was warm and confident. 'Yes.'

He took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor. There were many people dancing, formally.

Throughout the night, Abeke had gotten bored of all the slow, formal dancing with boys who generally only found her interesting because of who she was, a hero of Erdas. But now, with Conor, she was everything but bored.

They were just about to start dancing when the music suddenly stopped. A voice called out. 'Okay. Hey everyone! A hero of Erdas is speaking now!'

'Rollan!' Meilin shouted out.

'Yes my Lady Panda. Since the music here is a little dull for some of us, I decided to make it more fun. So, let's go!' Music started, more upbeat music. Some younger Greencloaks started dancing and quickly others joined. Laughter was heard and together with the new music a fun and relaxed atmosphere came in the room.

Rollan suddenly appeared next to them. 'So, wha- Ow!' Meilin had punched him. 'What was that for?' He complained.

'For you being an absolute Bird Brain,' she replied. 'And by the way, Olvan is coming this way,' she added. Rollan paled significantly.

'Rollan,' Olvan's voice sounded from behind them. He didn't sound very happy.

'Meilin, how about we dance,' Rollan suggested, grabbing Meilin's arm and pulling her away. Olvan was about to go after him but a hand on his arm by Lenori stopped him. 'Let him,' she said. 'He has a point. For them this must be boring.'

Olvan sighed but only muttered. 'I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to the leaders.'

Lenori smiled a little. 'You can worry about that later. Come and dance now.' Lenori pulled Olvan away from Abeke and Conor, glancing to them quickly.

When the two adults were gone, Conor, just as nervous as the first time, asked. 'Would you like to dance now?'

'Of course.' She took his hand, pulling him to the middle of te dance floor.

One of his hands rested on her low back, one of her hands lay on his shoulder. Their other hand held the other's hand and they danced like that, sometimes spinning each other and laughing.

Then the song ended and they stood still, close together, breathing hard.

'Did you enjoy it?' Conor asked. Abeke's lips formed into a smile. 'Of course,' she softly told him. And she pressed her lips against his softly.

 **So, what do you think? Did you like it? Review to let me know, and any suggestions for ships are welcome.**


End file.
